Story of Us
by itsalwaysnaley
Summary: Innocent and fragile Nathan Scott has always been at the bottom of the school's hierarchy. He's been crushing on socially-acceptable Haley James for as long as he could remember. He's an insecure, hidden nice guy while she's an outgoing, spontaneous-type girl. This is a story of how one boy's love for a girl evolves into something neither of them knew was even possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Story of Us**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of these characters. This is an AU.**

* * *

So, I'm not the popular guy at school; and I'm not the coolest guy, either. With that being said, I guess I should begin by explaining myself and how things piled up to get me to where I am now.

Honestly, I don't know where to start. I guess i'm just a pretty indecisive person. I don't dance, I can't sing, I don't really socialize, but I am pretty smart. I'm a Junior at Tree Hill High. I love to read. I read a lot. But I think I love writing more. There's just this sense of freedom that comes along with writing, and I just embrace that. You can say that I'm a nerd. It's not like people don't call me one anyways.

My parents aren't around much, so it kind of gets lonely around the house. But then again, I don't really mind. They're off on business trips all the time and I'm used to being alone so I've learned to like it.

But there's this girl that I've had only the biggest crush on since my childhood. She doesn't really know I exist, but that's fine. I never really expect her to acknowledge me. She's just the prettiest girl in all of Tree Hill... That's no big deal...

They say that if you've had a crush on the same person for more than 4 months, you're considered to be in love with that person.

It's been 11 years.

I'm Nathan Scott; she's Haley James. This is the story of _us_.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said aloud as I was accidentally bumped into on my way to first period. I was so used to being treated as if I didn't even exist. I really didn't have an importance in this school but I've learned to be okay with it.

8:06AM. First period bell has rung. I looked around and saw an empty seat right next to me. I always sit in the back row because I didn't want to act like a know-it-all teacher's pet that always wanted to sit in the front.

8:12AM. "Alright class, turn to page 207 in your textbooks," our teacher spoke.

The entire class turned their heads to the door as it flew open. I clenched my pencil, feeling myself slightly tense up as I saw her come in.

"You're late, Miss James. _Again_."

"I know," she said, handing him a tardy pass as she took her time to occupy the desk that was beside me.

"You can't afford to be tardy anymore, Haley," he spoke, "One more and you'll get yourself detention."

Haley just nodded, gathering her textbooks and putting them in a stack on the floor between us.

I didn't say anything. I didn't even look at her. I didn't want her or anyone else knowing that I had a crush on her; that'd be so embarrassing. She's so out of my league. I tried to pay attention to the teacher, or at least, I tried to make it seem like I were paying attention. I think I usually do good with that.

"Hey," she tapped me on the shoulder and whispered to me, "What page are we on?"

"207," I replied coolly, facing her for nothing more than 2 seconds. I swear I felt my heart stop the second she tapped my shoulder.

...Wow, I'm such a loser.

* * *

So I made my way to my usual lunch table; alone, in the library. I told the librarian that my excuse for this year is that it's my junior year, and I really have to focus because this year is the toughest. We're about 4 months into school and I've sat here everyday since the first day. But in all honesty, I do have a lot of homework and I'd much rather spend my time doing it at school than at home.

I guess I'm pretty socially awkward, but that's a long-shot attribute considering I've never really tried to socialize. I wouldn't say I'm a loner because of my physical appearance or personality, I'm more of a loner by choice. And trust me, there's a big difference between the two.

But it's not that I don't want to have friends... I do. I really wish I had friends. But it's better to be upfront about being lonely than it is to be a try-hard loser. I think that's what I worry about most of all.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

I looked up and saw a girl standing in front of the table with a stack of books. I looked around, noticing tons of other empty tables, wondering why she chose to sit across from me of all the other vacant seats.

"No," I shook my head, not wanting to be rude.

"Cool," she said, sitting across from me, "So, what're you working on there?" she asked, referring to my stack of work.

I shrugged, not looking up from my paper, "I'm just writing."

"Nice."

I tried to ignore her in a polite fashion. It wasn't in my nature having someone talk to me so casually.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Nathan."

"Well, I'm Brooke."

It was then did I jerk my head up to take a good look at her. Her name sounded so familiar, and it was.

She laughed at my sudden facial expression, "I take it you've heard of me before?"

I looked around and sat up in my seat, "Why are you talking to me?" I whispered.

She shrugged, "You're the only other person in this room. Besides, I'm just here to study."

"But you're a cheerleader."

"Oh, so you're a stereotypical-type of guy."

I stared at her, confused out of my mind. I had no idea what she even meant.

"I still like to have good grades. I'm failing like 2 classes right now."

"How?" I asked.

"Personal reasons. Anyways, I promised my best-friend Haley that I'd bring my grades up. She worries about me and I kind of always give her a reason to so I'm trying to prove her wrong."

I nodded, not really knowing how to carry the rest of the conversation. I'm still trying to process the fact that a cheerleader is actually talking to _me._

"Anyways, I'll shut up and let you continue writing."

* * *

The next day was even weirder. I found myself walking towards my locker after second period, not even paying attention to where I was heading. I kept my eyes on Haley, who was walking towards my direction from across the hall. I saw her walking with Lucas Scott, my cousin.

I wasn't close with Lucas or his dad, my uncle, Keith. They always seemed to be around while my parents were out of town, so family gatherings didn't really occur often. I've always felt inferior to Lucas, only because he's particularly popular in a sense that I'm not. But don't get me wrong, he seems like a really nice guy. From what I can tell.

As I was unintentionally walking to my third period class, I bumped into a rather smaller female body. That seemed to be a growing pattern for me.

"Oh, God, Nathan. You're lucky it's you. Otherwise I would totally kick your ass just now." Brooke said, adjusting the strap of her satchel on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, scratching my neck.

She examined me, "Gosh, are you usually this flumsy?"

Before I had the chance to answer, I noticed two other people join our conversation.

"Hey, Brooke." Lucas said before looking over at me, "Oh, hey Nathan." He said in a rather surprised tone as he stuck his arm up for some sort of hand-hug, "Long time no see."

"You two know each other?" Brooke asked.

Lucas nodded, "He's my cousin."

Brooke suddenly looked at me as if I was actually normal, "Oh. Well, Hales, this is Nathan. I met him in the library yesterday at lunch."

Haley gave me a half-smile that seemed genuinely welcoming, "Hi."

By now, my heart was literally racing faster than I even thought was possible, "Hi."

"Is the library always open during lunch? I used to try to get in there but it'd always be closed," Haley asked me.

I nodded awkwardly, "They barely made it available during lunch this year." Gosh, I seemed like such a nerd knowing when the library was open.

"Oh, sweet," she said, turning to Lucas and Brooke, "I think we should start eating in there for lunch."

I raised an eyebrow, pushing my luck, "Why?" I asked.

She faced me again, "We're all kind of sick of eating out in the lunchyard. And we have some catching up to do with studying, anyways."

I nodded, hearing the bell ring, saving me from this conversation. "I should get to class."

"Okay," Haley agreed. "It was nice meeting you."

Did she really just say that? Was it really nice meeting me? Or, was she just saying that to be polite?

"Do you think you'll be in the library today?" Lucas asked me.

"Yeah," I replied surely.

"Cool. That seems like a better scene than out in the lunchyard," he told me. "Alright, well I'll see you later." He shrugged.

As they all went their separate ways, I was left confused.. Did I just make friends?

* * *

**AN: Oh boy. I've been working on this story for quite a while now and I've been so anxious to start posting it. I really hope you guys like this one because I've put a lot of extra thought into how I'm building the characters/plot-line!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story of Us **

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Okay so this chapter is a bit slow. I just want to show a little bit more of Nathan and what he's like before I expand the storyline.**

* * *

It was when I actually walked into the library that I realized that I really had talked to Haley and her two popular friends. I saw them sitting at my usual study table with their textbooks opened up.

I didn't know if I should sit with them, so I paced myself on the way to the tables.

"Hey," Lucas called out, waving his hand up.

I looked around, making sure her it was _me_ he was waving to. "Me?"

They just laughed.

"You're funny, Nate. Sit with us," he suggested, kicking his head towards the empty seat at their table.

I bit my lip as I sat at the seat across from Haley.

"You're in like, 4 of my classes." Haley pointed out.

I lifted my eyebrows as I smiled, nodding my head.

She giggled, "That's cute."

I slightly jolted, "What is?"

"How you actually look happy when you smile."

I didn't understand.

"Isn't everyone supposed to look happy when they smile?" I asked.

I noticed that Brooke and Lucas were kind of in their own world on their side of the table. They kept their eyes on their textbooks for most of the period other than when Haley started talking about Peyton Sawyer and this party she was hosting.

"Are you guys going?" Haley asked.

"Hell yeah." Lucas said, sitting up in his seat. "Are you?" He asked.

"I'll go if you go." Brooke offered Haley.

It took awhile for me to realize that they were all now staring at me, wondering the same thing.

"Hm?" I hummed in a confused tone.

"Are you going to Peyton's party on Friday night?" Brooke asked.

"Oh," I said, sitting up in my seat. I didn't really know what to say and I don't think I was even invited. I scratched the side of my head, feeling slightly the more awkward. "I don't really know. I've never been to a party before."

The three of them gasped in unison. I didn't want to lie and say that I was going, because I wasn't.

"You've seriously never been to a party before?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

I shook my head, "I've never been invited."

"Come with us." Lucas said to me.

I tried to contain my smile, not wanting to seem too happy even though I was. Not only had I just gotten invited to an actual party, but I got invited by three of the most popular people at school. Not to mention, I got invited by _Haley_.

I'm not really sure why I like Haley. I guess I just like how pretty she is and how even though she's popular, she still takes school seriously. I'm pretty sure she's the smartest person in our entire Junior class and to me, that's really attractive. People think it's pretty hard liking someone you don't really know but it's been pretty easy for me. Haley is just likeable.

When the final bell rang, I walked home feeling a way I've never felt before; I felt happy. I was going to a real party on Friday and I didn't even have to beg for an invite like what I see some other kids at school do. Just the feeling of wholesomeness overwhelmed me, and for that I'm grateful.

When I got home, loneliness began to kick in. But I didn't care. I was so excited to tell my parents some great news but they weren't there to receive it. That's okay, though. That's what basketball's here for.

Yeah, I play basketball. I'm not sure if I'm good or not because I've never played for anyone before. I used to scrimmage with my dad but he always seemed to find mistakes in the way I play and it's just discouraging. I play when I'm happy, which doesn't really occur much.

I began to think about what I was going to wear to school tomorrow. I never plan my outfits ahead of time but I figured since I was actually being noticed, maybe I should start. It was unusual for me to just stand in front of my closet, wondering what I was going to wear because I usually just threw something on and didn't care it my outfit was nice or not.

I ran down to my kitchen, whistling a tune of a song I can't remember the name of. I loved the song so much, but I don't ever recall knowing the name. That made me mad, but, oh well.

I was starving but I couldn't seem to find anything good enough to eat. I decided to drive down to my aunt's cafe- Karen's Cafe. It wasn't often that I came down there to eat, but what she serves is delicious, and I'm in the mood for delicious.

As soon as I entered the cafe, I was immediately greeted with a welcome.

"Nathan? Hey!" Karen said in a kind manner.

"Hi Aunt Karen." I lifted my hand up, awkwardly waving. I didn't see her much, so she was still kind of a stranger in a way.

"Lucas told me you guys hung out today." She said, lifting her notepad up to jot down my order.

I raised my eyebrows and made a small 'o' shape with my mouth, "He did?"

She smiled, assuring me. "What would you like to order?"

I ordered pancakes and bacon. I know Karen made the best pancakes and bacon, so that's what I wanted.

I felt my phone vibrate, which surprised me because no once ever texts or calls me. I answered it excitedly after seeing the caller ID.

"Hey, Mom," I said with a smile.

"What are you doing, Nathan? Are you doing alright? Are you fine today? She asked with obvious concern.

I continued to chew on my pancakes as she asked me all of the repetitive questions. "I'm fine. I don't understand why you're so worried."

She seemed surprised on the other end of the phone. For what reason, I do not know.

"You're fine?" She asked, almost as if she wanted me to repeat myself for her to fully believe me.

"Yes, Mom. I'm fine." I said, "I have to go. I'm eating. Bye, I love you."

I finished my plate, full and satisfied. I placed a tip on the counter before I decided to leave. I found it ironic how my mom happened to call me the day I actually felt great. It's like God was feeling generous today.

"So, Nathan," Karen leaned against her side of the counter as I was just about to get up and leave. "Are there any girls in your life?"

I don't really know why she asked or why she even wanted to know, but I guess that's just the way girls are. They always want to know something.

"Yeah. There's this one girl that I really like," I replied shyly.

"Really? Do you know if there are any girls in Lucas' life?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked honestly.

"He doesn't really talk to me about these things."

Oh. I shrugged, assuming that that was a good enough reason for me to tell her about some girls that I've seen Lucas around with occasionally.  
"Well-" I began.

"Don't you dare give in so easily, Cousin." I heard a voice from behind me say.

I turned my head and saw Lucas walking in.

"Mom, what are you doing to the poor boy?" Lucas asked, grabbing my shoulder. "Come on, Nate." Lucas said good-naturedly.

I got up and began to follow Lucas out. I waved good-bye to my aunt Karen before we exited the cafe.

"Where's your car?" I asked him, seeing no sign of his car anywhere.

"I walked here from the Rivercourt," he said, "I came to wait for my mom but I figured we can hang out for a bit."

I raised my eyebrows, "You want to hangout with me?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. You have any place in particular you want to go?"

I scratched my neck and shook my head.

He stuck his hand out, "Cool. Let's go to my house. I'll drive."

I handed him my keys and sat in the passengers seat. I haven't been to Lucas' house in ages.

* * *

When we got to his house, I was beyond flabbergasted with how much things have changed. His living room was arranged differently and his entire house was filled with pictures of him and his parents. I wasn't surprised though, it's been years since I was last here.

I looked around his room and saw that it was seemingly normal. I smiled when I saw pictures of him and Haley framed up on his walls.

"Are you and Haley close?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "She's my best-friend."

"Do you like her?" I asked curiously, almost scared of the answer.

"Haley?" He laughed, "No. I love Haley. She's like my sister. We fight way too much for me to like her that way."

"Oh." I said relieved, "What about Brooke?"

It took awhile for him to reply. I figured he just needed a moment to think.

"Brooke and I are really good friends," he said slowly.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

He just laughed again. He seemed to do that a lot.

"You're real funny, Cousin. Real funny."

I didn't want to smile even though I was happy. I didn't want to come off as childish. "Are you guys going to eat in the library again tomorrow?"

"Do you want us to?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

"Well then, we'll be there." Lucas agreed. "But I don't know if Haley's going to be there. Chris was pretty upset that we didn't sit with him today."

I clenched my fist at Chris' name. Chris Keller. Ew. He was a jerk and I hated him.

"Man, I hate Chris." Lucas muttered, "Him and Haley broke up but she still somehow lets him treat her like crap."

I hated Chris when him and Haley dated and I still hate him now. Every time I saw them together he'd treat her badly and I just hated it.

"Chris seems like a dirtbag," I huffed out.

"Speaking of Chris..." Lucas said, holding his phone up to his ear. "Hey, Haley."

I watched closely as Lucas sat up to talk to his best friend on the phone.

"Wait— Haley. Take a deep breath and calm down," he spoke clearly, "Why are you crying?"

Just then, I'm pretty sure my heart melted. Haley was crying? But, Haley was never sad. Or at least, she never seemed sad.

"Chris _hit_ you?" Lucas yelled out.

No. My heart broke.

"Come on." Lucas said as he hung up.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Haley's house."


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Of Us**

**Chapter 3**

**AN: I'm so sorry I barely post anymore! School's been eating me alive.. But thanks to everyone who's been waiting patiently, I really will try my best to post as often as possible.**

* * *

I was so nervous walking into Haley's house. I felt as if I were uninvited, mainly because I was. But Lucas said it was fine because Haley knew who I was and I was his ride here.

"Haley," Lucas sighed as he pulled her in for a tight embrace. "How did it happen?"

"We were talking," her voice quivered as she began to calm herself down, "And he just hit me."

I scratched my temple and stood against the door frame.

"Did he— hold on," he began as he reached into his pocket, "Oh crap, it's my mom. Wait." He said as he lifted his phone up to his ear, momentarily leaving the room.

Haley's eyes were red but she managed to stop crying. I saw her stare at me as I stared at her and she looked mad and sad at the same time. I decided to grow some testosterone and say something before I broke down in tears myself from seeing her so sad.

"Are you okay?" I asked, standing straight up against the frame of her door.

She sniffled, wiping the last of her tears, "Yeah."

I looked around, acting as if I wasn't staring at her then and there.

"I don't know how I let myself be with someone so bad." She said, venting in obvious despair.

I was now looking her straight in the eye with no fear, trying to be as selfless as possible, "Sometimes we see the good in people, hoping it'd be reciprocated. Even if they don't deserve it."

I let out a trembling breath as I felt her stare back at me.

"Exactly." She nodded.

She still looked breathtaking even with darting red eyes from crying so much and no makeup on. Her long, blonde hair ran down to her lower back and was normally in its natural state so her hair looked nice and silky almost at all times.

"Nathan, would you ever hit a girl?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "No," I said surely. "I would never treat a girl so badly enough to the point of making them cry."

She sniffled again. "This is weird.. Crying in front of you. I'm sorry."

I slightly jolted. Was she really apologizing? She was literally just victimized by her douchebag ex boyfriend and _she_ was saying sorry to _me_?

"Do you want to know what's even weirder?" I said, crossing my arms, "I'm the stranger in your house watching you cry. _That's_ weird."

I got a giggle out of her. It was a very faint, cracked giggle, but it was still a giggle.

"But you're Lucas' cousin, so I feel like I know you already."

I looked away from my strong gaze on her. "Lucas and I... We're not really as close as I wish we were."

Just then, Lucas barged back in, expecting to see a still doubled-over Haley.

"Sorry, that was— Hales? You feeling better?" He asked, raising his eyebrow after seeing she no longer had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," she said sweetly, "Yeah. Nathan's good company."

I smiled when she said that.

"Why haven't we talked before?" She asked me.

I bit my lip and slightly shrugged, "I guess I've never really talked to anyone before."

* * *

So, I found myself early for class again the very next day. I was the first one sitting in my first period class, waiting for the bell to ring.

I began to get worried after the entire class made it to their seats on time and there was still no sign of Haley. I really wasn't obligated to worrying about her because we're barely even friends but that doesn't matter to me.

The bell rung and I sank low in my seat. She wasn't here.

I kept a dead stare on the whiteboard, completely bored out of my mind. We were about 10 minutes into class when the door shot open once again.

It was Haley.

"Ms. James, I hope you have an excused pass," our teacher said.

She shook her head as she sat down.

"30 minute detention after school."

She nodded, not even trying to fight off the detention.

The rest of the class continued, and I didn't look at her once. I don't think she looked at me either because neither of us spoke for the rest of the period. I didn't want to seem like a bother, especially with how badly of a day she had yesterday.

I was the last one out of the class. Haley seemed like she was in a rush because she was the first one out of class.

How typical. I'm not saying that I blame her for not talking to me, because like I said, we were barely even friends. And I failed to talk to her, too. Because I'm a chicken. A nerd. A loser. I'm Nathan Scott.

* * *

Lunch was a bummer because as I was buying my normal entree, I spotted Haley sitting in the middle of the cafeteria with none other than Chris Keller. Man, I wanted to punch him in the guts so bad. But even then, nothing would make up for the fact that he hurt Haley.

I passed by their table and literally felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest ever so slowly and vigorously when I saw Chris kiss Haley. He _kissed_ her. By now, I was angry. Not just at Chris, but at Haley, too.

I entered the library feeling multiple emotions of mixed hatred and vulnerability. I dropped my lunch tray onto the table, alarming both Lucas and Brooke.

Lucas slightly chuckled as he saw the uneasy facial expression I had on, "You okay, Nate?"

"Yeah," I said coolly, trying to play off my anger, "I'm fine."

Brooke took her gaze off her phone as she spoke to me, "Have you seen Haley? She was supposed to meet us here."

"Yeah I saw her, " I said nonchalantly, now touching my food.

"Where is she?"

"She's with Chris." I confessed as I stuffed my face with my spicy chicken sandwich. I love spicy chicken sandwiches.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucas rolled his eyes. "That's disappointing."

"You guys, we can't let Haley do this to herself anymore," Brooke spoke up, "We need to knock some sense into her."

I just decided to sit there and listen to whatever they had planned.

"Well, you know Haley best," Lucas said to Brooke, "What do you think will help her get rid of him?"

I rolled my eyes, assuming that anything they had planned was doomed for utter failure.

Brooke sighed, "I don't know.. I've always told her that Chris was an ass and I'm sure she knows that too but she just can't get enough of him."

"She's in love with him, you guys," I said, "No one can stop that."

They grew silent as I felt them stare at me.

"No one... but _you_ can." Brooke snapped, "Nathan, that's a brilliant idea."

I lifted my eyebrows. I felt like I never really knew what anyone ever meant.

"Brooke, are you serious?" Lucas asked.

She nodded, "I'm so serious."

"Wait, what? I don't get it." I spoke up.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise to go along with us, okay?" Brooke stared me dead in the eye as she spoke to me.

"Oh boy.." Lucas scratched his neck.

"Yeah," I nodded, not minding the fact that people actually wanted me to go along with them, "Okay."

"Nathan," Brooke said, sitting up in her chair, "You have to make Haley fall in love with you."

I laughed, shaking my head, "Impossible."

"Possible." Lucas perched in.

"It's the only way!"

"Why me?" I asked. "Why not any other guy at this school?"

"Because every other guy in the school just wants to get in her pants."

I sighed. "What if I don't know how to make her fall in love with me?"

"What do you mean?"

I tried not to make myself seem like a loser, "I've never had a girlfriend before."

"We'll teach you." Brooke nodded.

I wasn't so sure about this plan. This isn't really how I wanted to finally win Haley over but if it works, it works. I guess I just don't want _our_ story to be a story of how I manipulate Haley into falling in love with me with the help of her two best friends, just so that she falls out of love with the guy she shouldn't be in love with. But I really like her, and I really hate Chris, so I guess I'm just going to have to go along with it.

Just when I thought things couldn't get weirder between my newly found friendship with Brooke, Lucas, and Haley, things got weirder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story of Us**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"So, how am I supposed to get Haley to fall in love with me?" I asked.

"Relax, Nathan. It'll be simple."

"How's it going to be simple when I still have trouble saying 2 words to her."

Brooke rolled her eyes. I could tell she was starting to regret ever even coming up with this plan because even I knew I could be a pest.

"Look, I'm not calling Haley easy or anything, but if Chris Keller could make her infatuated, so can you."

I sighed, scratching my head as I followed Brooke across the mall. I didn't feel right about this, and I don't think I ever will. But Brooke was my friend, and friends help friends out... I think.

I've been following her around different stores for hours now and I don't even know why; she just asked me to come. I didn't really have a problem with that but my legs started to get tired after the third store we walked into.

"Ah! Ralph Lauren! This is the store I've been looking for." Brooke proclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows as she dragged me into the very classy clothing store.

"Brooke, I don't think this is really my taste."

"Oh _please_. You're wearing basketball shorts and your father's golf shirt to the mall. Everything is your taste."

I looked around and saw branded fedoras, blazers, and t-shirts worth basically worth a million dollars and started to feel a little out of place.

"This stuff is pricey."

"Your parents can basically buy this entire mall for all you care." She foolishly told me. I could tell she looked right through me.

I sighed, "I guess. But still, I truly don't think buying a $60 polo shirt is worth anything."

"Well, if you want to attract a girl's attention, specifically Haley's, you might want to reconsider that belief."

I thought about what Haley might like, and shamelessly gave in. I tried on fitted t-shirts and casual button-ups and we even went to Urban Outfitters for more teeny hip stuff like expensive jeans and plain-yet-fashionable sweaters. I wasn't fully satisfied with what we were doing but in the moment, I really didn't care.

"How do you feel about that mini shopping spree, Nate?" Brooke said with a successful inhale.

I dropped all of my shopping bags onto the floor of my bedroom, feeling a bit sore.  
"I feel great, I guess."

"Good. Because now you're going to need a haircut."

I shook my head. There was no way I'm cutting my hair today.  
"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Not much, actually. You just need to get it cleaned up at the sides a bit," she confessed, "You're not going to get a buzz-cut so quit being such a pansy."

I gave in. I trusted that Brooke could make me seem appealing, so who am I to complain?

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey, Hales."

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a sec."

Lucas pulled me into the kitchen, straightening up my casual-looking button-up.

"Now listen, Cousin. I need to know that you're 100% sure that you're ready for this party tonight."

I nodded, "It's just a party."

"Your _first_ party, not to mention, _Peyton Sawyer'_s party."

I began to get a bit anxious because I literally had no clue what to expect tonight. Maybe Lucas was just over-exaggerating to get me prepared. Yeah, maybe that's what he was doing.. Hopefully.

Lucas kicked his head towards the two very pretty girls waiting by the doorway but all I could fix my eyes on was Haley. She was slim and fit and short but cute.

"Tonight, you make a move." Lucas whispered as we approached them.

"Already?!" I whispered back in slight panic.

"Nathan, wow. You look great." Haley said with a surprising smile, "I like your haircut."

I glanced over at Lucas and Brooke, kind of shocked that their mini makeover already started to take action.  
"Thanks. I just wanted to look good for my first party."

"That's so adorable." She said earnestly.

I smiled awkwardly as I followed them out of the house.

"Where's Chris?" Brooke asked as we got ourselves situated in the car.

I shamelessly listened in to their conversations because they always seemed to talk with such ease. I wish I could do that.

"He's already at the party."

I watched as a disappointed facial expression peaked onto Brooke's facial expression. I could tell she wanted to say something, but she didn't.

"He's an ass." Lucas rolled his eyes as he focused on driving.

Haley sighed, "Can we not go there tonight." She said as she looked at all three of us from the passenger seat, "Please, you guys."

Brooke and Lucas nodded, and I felt the tension already begin to stir. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

I dropped my jaw as we walked into the somewhat crammed house.

"Hold on to me." Haley said loudly enough for me to hear as she held my hand to push through the crowd of people over to the back of the house. Brooke and Lucas were close behind.

I've been there for nothing more than five minutes and I had already gotten a cup of beer shoved into my hand.

Haley turned to face me as we reached a calm part of the house and just shook her head, pulling the cup out of my hand. "Don't drink that."

I scratched my neck as Brooke and Lucas reached us.

"Do you guys see Chris anywhere?" Haley asked.

They shook their head in unison. I began to wipe my palms because of how sweaty they got from Haley holding my hand.

"Oh, _go figure_. He's over there." Brooke pointed over to an area of girls grinding on each other with none other than Chris Keller in the middle.

I kept my eyes on Haley, watching a somewhat angry facial expression form on her face. I couldn't really blame her, but then again, I could.

"Haley just leave it." Lucas sighed, "Let's enjoy the rest of this party."

"Let's dance." Haley said, keeping her eyes on Chris as she pulled me towards the dance floor.

I turned my head towards Brooke and Lucas for help as Haley kept pulling me. I had no idea how to dance and 500% sure they knew that, too. Lucas started to laugh from a distance whereas Brooke just began to do air-thrusts with her hips as if she were genuinely trying to help me. Oh boy.

Haley began to lean against me as she lost herself to the music. I awkwardly began to move to the beat as well, hoping I didn't look like a complete idiot. I watched Chris from the corner of my eyes and saw that within 5 minutes of our dance session, he saw Haley dancing with me, and he didn't look too happy about it. I saw him pull both of the girls closer to him, and that drove Haley nuts. I knew she was going nuts because stopped dancing and began to stare at him. I stopped dancing, too. And we both saw him smirk over at the two of us as the two girls he had around him got into his neck.

Haley ran her fingers through her hair before she pushed her way through to the backyard. I willingly followed her, pushing myself through Brooke and Lucas.

It was quiet outside. I heard some crickets chirp, and some nightingales sing. I'm pretty sure they were nightingales. But I didn't really know.

I nervously walked towards Haley, who was sitting on a bench near a lit lantern. I wasn't sure if she just wanted to talk right now but I took my chances.

I sat next to her and kept my eyes on her cheek, which had a single tear streaming down upon.

"Why do I keep going back to him..." She asked sadly. But something told me she wasn't really asking.

It truthfully did hurt me seeing her like this. She was way too pretty to cry.

"How many times has he broken your heart?" I asked.

She ran fingers through her hair, moving it out of her face as she sniffled the last of her tears back in.  
"A lot, Nathan."

"Then don't cry," I said. "Being sad over him doesn't really seem worth it."

She slightly giggled, "It's not quite that easy."

I felt sad because she seemed so hurt. I felt as if I couldn't do much.

"This is the second time you've seen me cry over Chris Keller.. Gosh, I must look so ugly right now."

I smiled at her, "I think you're still pretty."

She paused to stare at me with a smaller smile. In this moment, I felt connected to her. I was actually talking to her.

"I'm sorry, though. I must've ruined your first party."

I shook my head, still a bit awkward, "Parties aren't really my thing, anyways."

"Same here. I usually come for Chris and the free food."

I laughed, showing off some teeth.

She smiled at me.

I felt it. I need to make my move.  
"I could take you out for some food, if you want."

She slightly tilted her head, "Tonight?"

I nodded, beginning to jitter, "If you want. I mean, unless you want to stay here."

"No, _please,_" she said as she stood up, "I could use a meal."

I looked up at her, "We're going to have to walk, but."

She nodded, pulling her hand out to help me up.

I bit my lip and felt my heart race as she walked beside me.

"Thanks for rescuing me tonight." She said.

What she didn't know was that I was _more_ than welcome to rescue her.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys like it so far! Naley is coming slowly but surely..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Of Us**

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I love how most everyone's formed a sort of hatred for Chris Keller hahahah. He's not really the antagonist of the story, though. (Not trying to spoil the rest of the story) But yeah, I think that making Chris a big deal in this story would be too basic and too predictable but don't get me wrong, obviously he still is a very important character nonetheless! Anyways, this author's note isn't really important because even if I had told you this, it shouldn't affect the story at all but I was just dyyying to let you all know lol.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It blows up my email and I get so happy.**

* * *

As soon as we got to Karen's Cafe, I opened the door for her. She thanked me in a slightly shocked tone of voice, as if that was the first time anyone's held the door open for her before. But it was just second-natured for me to do that; I had no idea she'd be impressed that easily.

"Haley— Nathan? What are you two doing here so late at night?" Karen greeted us as she was wiping down some tables.

"We just wanted to hang out with _you_, Mrs. Scott," Haley said with a sly smile.

"You make me feel so young, Haley," Karen smiled back.

I smiled too. It was very light-hearted around here. I liked it.

"What can I get for the two of you?" Karen finally asked as the small talk died down.

She ordered pancakes.

I raised my eyebrow, "Pancakes?"

She moved her eyebrows up and down as if she were nodding, "It's never too late for breakfast."

I smiled at her while I told Karen my order, "I'll have waffles."

We sat down at a vacant table. I knew this wasn't a date, but I sure had a good time pretending like it was.

"Did you and Lucas hang out a lot when you were kids?" She asked me.

I rubbed my hands underneath the table so she wouldn't see me jitter whenever she talked directly to me. _Gosh, I was so awkward_.  
"Yeah, we used to hang out all the time."

"What happened?"

I bit the inside of my bottom lip, not really sure how to respond. But I responded anyway.

"I guess my parents just got busy with work and stuff, they didn't have time to let me see Luke."

It was weird because now that I think of it, I don't really know why Lucas and I lost touch. I knew it was partly because Lucas became popular and I became a loser but I really didn't want to admit that part.

She nodded as I felt her eyes pierce into mine. I began to breathe a little harsher than usual but I don't think she noticed because she kept her gaze on my pupils.

"Your eyes are so blue," she told me in a loud whisper.

I smiled again. It was a slight blush that I portrayed but I didn't care.

I think she noticed that I was trying to hold my smile in the best I could because she told me, "Nathan, don't be afraid to be happy.."

I don't know what she meant by that. I was happy... I think.

Anyways, we ate our meals and talked. She did most of the talking, but I was fine with that because I had a good time listening to her. I found out that she had two sisters, she loves Brooke (even though she could be a tiny pessimist at times), and of _course_ we had to go through the topic of the one and only, Chris Keller.

She told me that before they dated, Chris was a surprisingly decent guy. He was partially nice, too. She told me that even though she always got back together with him in the past, she wouldn't this time.

"I hope so," I told her sincerely.

"I'm not going to lie," she sighed, "It's going to be hard trying to get over him."

Just then, I began to wonder the same thing Lucas and Brooke were wondering. And when I wondered things, I just had to have the answer.

"Why can't you see that he doesn't love you?" I asked.

She looked up from her plate with a blank facial expression. I could tell that it slightly offended her but thankfully, she didn't take it to be rude.

"I think that's what hurts the most," she said slowly but surely, "The fact that I know he doesn't love me anymore."

I stared at her.

"But maybe I deserve it," she said with a shrug.

I disagreed with her. No one deserves to not be loved, and Chris did _not_ love her.

She yawned as we both finished our meals. As cute as she was, I was tired, too.

I stood up and stuck my hand out for her, complimenting my gesture with a smile, "I'll take you home."

She took my hand and I swear, I was happy.

* * *

"_Hey!_" I heard in my sleep.

I groaned, staying still in my bed.

"_Nathan, wake up before we shank you._"

I woke up, seeing Lucas and Brooke standing at the front of my bed. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up, not even caring how they got into my house.

"How was your date with Haley last night when you guys left the party?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

I stood up and put a shirt on, "It wasn't a date," I said subtly with my raspy morning voice.

"Yeah, okay," Lucas said sarcastically, "That's sort of why we're here this early."

I walked downstairs with them trailing me like lost puppies. I didn't know having friends would be so irritating. It's like they were judging my every move. They even watched me pour my glass of milk.

"We're going to teach you how to date," they told me.

I slightly choked on my milk, wiping my milk mustache. "Excuse me?"

"Nathan, we already told you we'd help you get Haley to fall for you," Lucas said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd bother me on a Saturday."

"What else would you be doing?" Brooke asked as she crossed her arms.

I sighed. I never did anything on Saturdays. I never even did anything on weekdays. But Saturdays were my time off from life itself, and I think every man deserves to have their Saturdays off.

"Let's start with conversation," Brooke suggested as I sat down on my couch.

Lucas sat across from me, "When you talk to Haley, make sure it seems like you're paying attention. She's a sucker for people who listen to her blabber."

I nodded. Well, that'd be pretty easy considering I actually love hearing Haley talk.

"Stare at her while she talks but don't dagger her with your eyes," Brooke said.

Lucas agreed, "Yeah. And smile at her occasionally because she's weird and she loves when people smile."

I already smiled a lot whenever I'm with her so that'd be no big deal.

As soon as I got the hang of their conversation process, I realized that I had known everything they threw at me. Of course, I was still an awkward speaker but I figured I'd get used to it eventually. Gosh, even the thought of talking to Haley still freaked me out but excited me.

And this was just the beginning.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait :( I promise I'll post much more often from now on! It's 9:20pm where I am right now and I'm not allowed to be on the computer so I'm rushing this but it's worth it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Story Of Us**

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving everyone :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

So, it's been a few weeks since Lucas and Brooke broke into my house to give me some dating tips. I haven't gone out with Haley ever since.

It was the evening of Thanksgiving day, and I found myself eating cereal while watching a marathon of cartoons. I usually never had anyone to spend Thanksgiving with so I've grown quite fond of this little routine I've picked up.

I wore sweatpants and a worn-out basketball jersey that my father gave me from when he was about my age. It was old and it was slightly faded, but it was my dad's jersey, and it was my favorite.

I was deeply focused on the cartoon I was watching when my doorbell rang, taking apart what was fiction and what was reality. And the reality of this evening was that I was alone on Thanksgiving.

I scratched my neck, not so eager to see who was here to bother me today. It was probably some girl scout or something.

But I opened my door, kind of surprised to see a familiar blonde standing before me.

"Luke? What's up.." I said slowly, rubbing my eyes to make sure he was actually here and I wasn't just seeing things.

Lucas looked inside the house and I'm almost positive he saw the cartoons on my tv. He didn't have to say a word for me to grab my jacket and house keys before following him out to his car.

* * *

"Why are you taking me to your house?" I asked.

Lucas kept his eyes on the road, "No one should be alone during the holidays."

"I was fine with eating cereal."

"No one would be fine eating cereal on Thanksgiving," he said. "Come on, Nate. I'm your cousin. I have to look out for you."

I knew he was right. And as much as I'd hate to admit it, but I was hungry for some real food.

As soon as we got to Lucas' house, I made sure I'd make myself useful and help set the dining table up.

"Nate, set up 7 plates," Lucas said.

I raised my eyebrows, "But there's only 4 of us."

"Haley and her parents are coming."

I froze, feeling excited and anxious at the same time. Haley was coming? I immediately hurried into the restroom, checking myself in the mirror. _I look like a mess_.

Lucas laughed, following me into the restroom.

"Don't laugh. You look all fancy and I look like I just woke up," I pointed out.

"I'll let you borrow a suit."

I eyed myself in the mirror, combing my hair up to make it seem like I tried to fix it, but didn't try hard enough. Haley was coming and I wanted to look casually spiffy.

I followed him into his room and chose between a white button up or a grey button up. I chose the grey button up.

"You want to wear a tie?"

I thought about it for a second and nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Lydia. Hey, Jimmy," Karen said with a smile.

I watched as everyone welcomed each other and I smiled when I saw Haley. I stood from the dining table and found the boldness in me to introduce myself to her parents.

"It's nice to meet you," they said.

The evening flew by. I sat across from Haley with Lucas to my right. The parents seemed to carry a conversation of their own so I decided to mind my own business.

Before the turkey was served, Karen began to speak.

"I'm thankful for my family," she said.

"I'm thankful for this food," Keith said, causing the rest of the table to laugh.

"I'm thankful for waking up another day and being able to share this evening with the Scott family and my own," Lydia James said.

"I'm thankful that God blessed me with an amazing life," Jimmy James said.

"I'm thankful for my friends and my family," Lucas said.

"I'm thankful for my mom and my dad. I'm thankful that Karen and Keith have been like a second family to me. I'm thankful that Lucas is super annoying. And I'm thankful that I finally met Nathan," Haley said.

Their eyes darted on me. I grew nervous, unable to think of things I was thankful for. I had never done this before, and I really couldn't remember a time I had been to a tradition Thanksgiving gathering.

"I'm thankful that I got invited tonight," I said, looking at all the eyes that met mine. "This is the first Thanksgiving I've celebrated in a long time."

They all smiled, and I smiled back. I especially smiled at Haley because she smiled at me first, and she was really pretty when she smiled at me.

* * *

I tried not to look too hungry when I ate, but I stuffed my face nonetheless. The turkey was good, the mashed potatoes were good, the stuffing was good... everything was good.

"Try not to drown," Haley giggled at me.

I wiped my face and sat up.

I saw that her eyes followed my eyes, down to my mouth, then back to my eyes.  
"You have gravy on your face," she said with a small smile.

I wiped the side of my mouth, hoping I had wiped the gravy off.

"No," she said, leaning over the small distance to wipe the gravy off the _other_ side of my mouth.

I licked my bottom lip at the sudden strong tension I felt between Haley and I.

Lucas burped, stretching his arms out as he squinted, "Damn. That food was amazing."

I laughed, patting his back as we all slowly finished the rest of our meals.

"The food was delicious, Aunt Karen," I nodded as we all began to clear the table.

I grabbed a hold of Haley's plate at the same time she reached over for mine and I caught myself getting tangled with her arm. She pulled her arm back and I grabbed both her plate and mine, giving her a quick quiver with my lips.

"I got it," I told her before turning my back to place the plates in the kitchen sink.

"Nathan, you're a guest. Lucas will wash the dishes," my uncle Keith suggested.

Lucas groaned as he got up to wash the plates. I nodded awkwardly, making myself comfortable in the empty living room.

"I've never been so fascinated by someone before," I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Haley. I looked down at my feet, then back at her, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're just really different," she told me.

My heart beat quickened.

"When you said you were thankful that you met me," I began, "Did you mean it?"

I stared at her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You're the first guy I've met in a really long time that can make me laugh."

I swallowed my spit, feeling as if my throat was dry and in desperate need of some quenching.

"You're sweet and wholesome," she continued to talk, "You're happy and you don't have a reason to be."

I put my hands in my pockets and I just watched her speak. I noticed we were standing close together and I felt my body grow warm.

I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to hold her close to me, and pull her hair back and just kiss her. I didn't care for anything else in the moment. But I knew that if I kissed her, I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"I want to take you out on a date," I blurted out.

Her eyes lit up.  
"What?" She asked.

"I want to take you out on a date."

I watched as a smile grew on her face, causing me to smile as well.

"Okay," she said with a nod. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" I asked for reassurance.

"Yeah."

I smiled but held my excitement in, "Tomorrow. 8 o'clock."

She nodded as she began to back away, "Okay," she waved at me and grinned.

I waved back and waited until she was fully out of sight before throwing my hand up in a fist with sheer happiness. I had a date with Haley James.

But then, I sighed with anxiety, realizing what I had gotten myself into. I wasn't ready for a date, let alone a date with _Haley James_.

Lucas came charging in with a silent grin.

"Dude! How'd you do it!" He said as he high-fived me.

I looked at him and thought for a second.

"I don't know," I said. It wasn't like me to take charge like that. Just a few weeks ago I had never talked to a girl before and now I just asked one out.

I was changing and I didn't know if I liked it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**Story of Us**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

To say that I was freaking out was an understatement. I had no idea what I was going to do for my date with Haley considering the fact that I'm naturally awkward and inexperienced. I've never been on a date before, let alone with the one girl who can potentially break my heart.

Dates are scary. They're supposed to mean something. And _first_ dates are all the more scarier. They mark the stepping stone in a relationship. It was too much pressure.

"Lucas, what do I do? Where should I take her?" I asked desperately.

I could tell he was trying his best to keep it together for the sake of my well being, but he laughed anyways, "This is what happens when you don't follow our procedure."

I rolled my eyes, "Cut the crap, dude. This isn't a game."

He stuck his hands up, "Okay, relax," he said with a hint of compassion in his voice, "Take her to a fancy restaurant. Girls love it when guys pay big bills on a first date."

I nodded and felt my stomach twist. I trusted Lucas and took everything him and Brooke told me since we first met to heart. It did seem like they had a kick for knowing exactly what Haley liked and I admire them for that.

"Don't worry about it too much," Lucas said in silent seriousness, "If Chris Keller can do it, so can you."

* * *

"Hey," I said with tensed ease. I was flipping out on the inside but I didn't want Haley to know that.

"Hey," she replied as she locked her front door, "You look nice."

_Damn it, I was supposed to tell her that._

"So where are you taking me?" She asked with a curious smile.

I opened my car door for her and waited until she got in for me to run to the other side and jump into the driver's seat, "I'm going to take you to that new restaurant downtown," I said with a rasp in my voice that I had to nervously cough off.

She looked at me with an odd expression on her face. Her golden hair fell down to the tip of her lower back and I couldn't help but eye it up and down. I got distracted for a moment but hesitantly looked away and ignited the car.

"Are you sure? It's a little pricey over there, don't you think?" She said unsurely.

I didn't start driving yet. I sat up and looked at her, not realizing I seemed like a lost dog on a first date, "I just.. I thought you might've wanted to eat there."

She shrugged, "I would love eat there, but you really don't have to take me there _tonight_."

She said it as if she already knew we'd have more dates after this. I smiled and nodded, turning my head to face the road, "Okay. We can go to Waffle House."

"Waffles for dinner? I love it."

I bit my lip and faced her again, "It's never too late for breakfast."

I began to drive and saw her smile from the corner of my eye. A very slow, silent smile formed. I was happy that I made her happy for even a short amount of time.

* * *

The date went well. I don't want to go into very much detail because all we really did was talk, laugh some, eat, talk, laugh some more, and talk. She remained wholesome and I remained awkward, but I think she enjoyed it because she said she wanted to go out again sometime.

I was really happy when she told me that.

When school started again, things were strange. I realized that people were actually staring me in the eye when I walked down the hallway. I thought there was something wrong with my hair, so I subconsciously began to fix it up every now and then for the rest of the day.

First period was nice because Haley passed me a note that said '_See me after class.'_

I nodded at her and smiled. She smiled back and I smiled wider and made a funny face. She threw her head back and silently cackled, and I kept my grimace glued on my face for the remainder of the class.

When the bell rang I swung my backpack onto my shoulder and felt Haley grab my hand and pull me out of the classroom.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Nathan, we have 6 minutes," she said as she glanced at the clock in the hallway, "Well, 4 minutes, now."

We stopped by her locker and I waited for her to say something up until she crashed her lips right onto mine. It was quick and it was uncalled for, but she was kissing me, and I liked it.

It was smack dab in the middle of the hallway where anyone can see us, but I didn't care.

I pulled away, letting her keep her arms wrapped around my shoulders, a small smile creeping onto my face, "Want me to be completely honest?"

She nodded with her eyebrows, not breaking her stare on me.

I looked around as she took her arms off my shoulder, "I've never kissed anyone before," I said with a mortified look on my face. I wasn't really proud to admit that.

She just giggled before gripping onto her satchel, "I know," she replied. "Don't worry, you'll get better."

She walked away, leaving me exasperated.

* * *

Fourth period was my favorite class of the day, apart from first period. Fourth period was English Language Arts, and I love English.

I was never bored in this class even though my teacher was such a pain in the ass. He hardly gave us homework and the way he grades our essays— I will just never understand him. But today, I tolerated him, because he assigned us possibly my favorite assignment I've ever had.

"This is a journal. Each and every one of you will write in this for a grade. You may write in any style or form you'd like," he began, "The only thing I ask of you isnto write as much as you can and as neatly as you can by the end of this semester. You may write about anything."

I was the first one to get up and grab a journal from the stack on his desk. I had so many ideas, I had no clue where to start.

The ideas stuck with me up to lunch. I had so many ideas. I could write various poems or short stories. Maybe I could be a bit personal and write daily journal entries. Or, I could write a fiction story. I'm not really sure yet.

"Hey," Brooke said as Lucas waved at our new spot out in the lunchyard. We didn't really have much to study anymore so we moved outside.

"Hey," Haley said sweetly.

I sat across from her and beside Brooke.

"You look excited. What's up?" Haley asked me.

"I just really like this assignment I got in English," I said coolly as I unwrapped my sandwich.

"Really? What is it?" she asked, seemingly genuinely interested.

"We have to write in these journals for about 3 months and then turn them in. He wants some quality work so I'm pretty determined to show him how great of a writer I am."

She smiled, "What are you going to write about?"

As she spoke to me, I became inspired.

"I don't know yet," I told her, "But I'll come up with something."

That was a white lie. I did know what I was going to write about.


	8. Chapter 8

**Story Of Us**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"So, is it official yet?" Haley asked me as I walked her to her car.

"What do you mean?" I asked back as we reached her tan honda corolla.

"Me and you," she shrugged, "We've been on like 2 dates already."

I contained my smile. Two dates? She must've considered the time I took her to Karen's Cafe as a date.

"I don't know," I told her, "Do you want us to be official?"

She bit her lip as I opened her car door for her, "I don't know," she said with a small smirk, "Ask me again on our next date."

I smiled with my teeth actually showing this time, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"The boys have a basketball game out of town so Brooke and I are skipping out tomorrow."

I nodded, "Sounds exciting," I said with a sense of curiosity in my voice. She set her black worn-out raybans onto her face.

"You should come with."

I rubbed my neck and slightly stuttered at the thought of skipping school. "I don't know," I told her, "I have a quiz in History."

"You'd choose taking a 5 point quiz over hanging out with your best friends?" She asked with a giggle.

I lit up at the words_ best friends _being used in the same sentence.

"Come on, away basketball games are always fun. We wake up early, ride a bus, and stay at a hotel overnight for _free_. All we have to do is attend and the school takes care of everything else."

The pockets of my jeans were starting to feel a bit worn out from the immensity of scratching and pulling I've been doing to them just within this conversation with Haley.  
"I guess I can come," I said with hesitation.

"Really? Don't lie."

I nodded, "Really."

She smiled and looked around the now empty parking lot. My car was across the lot and was patiently waiting for me to take a slow, relaxing drive back home.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then," she said, reaching her arms over my shoulders to give me a hug. I hugged back and took in the scent of mild vanilla on her shoulder. It was a short yet full embrace, lasting nothing over 2 seconds.

I stepped back to give her space to back up. I watched her drive off before walking towards my car. The walk from her parking space to mine seemed so distant and so unexplainably long. Sounds a bit familiar.

* * *

I spent the next morning like any normal guy would spend a tuesday morning: asleep. It was 5 o'clock in the damn morning when my phone vibrated continuously to the point where I just _had_ to wake up.

I sat up and answered my phone, not even checking caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered with a groan.

"Oh, did I wake you?" her soft, angelic voice consumed me.

"Haley?" I asked for enlightenment.

"Yeah," she said with charisma, "You're still coming with us to the game, right?"

I nodded as if she could see me, "Yeah. What time is that, exactly?"

"7.. So you should be ready in about two hours. I assumed you were awake like the rest of us were, I'm sorry for waking you up." She said in a slight whisper.

"It's fine, I'd be awake soon for school, anyways."

"School..." she muttered, "About that. If you really don't want to skip out with us, you don't have to. I know how much you love taking quizes."

I quickly responded, "No, I want to. It'll be fun."

I knew we were on the phone but I felt her smile just then. I knew she was smiling because of the way she was talking, and the way she was talking made me smile, too.

"Okay, well, I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay."

I got up from bed and brushed my teeth. I stared at myself in the mirror and thought for a moment. It took awhile for the sudden turn of events that's happened within this past month to actually sink into my brain.

I chose an outfit and packed a duffle bag full of a days worth of clothes and necessities as I whistled the tune of the same song I always whistled to but could never remember the name of. That still frustrated me.

I ate a good breakfast and found that I was ready about half an hour before I was supposed to be ready by. I thought about school and then remembered something that made me happy; my English Literature assignment.

I ran up and grabbed the journal and my favorite pen from my backpack, opening up to the very first page. I thought about the things I wanted to write about was just about ready to begin a simple short story I had in mind until I saw my phone vibrate. I sighed as I was rudely interrupted by modern technology. It was a text from Haley.

I shut the notebook and packed it in my duffle bag, putting my thoughts on hold for another day or so.

* * *

"Someone tell me why Chris Keller is in the bus behind us," Brooke said with disgust written on her face.

"Chris is coming?" Haley asked.

"I thought he'd stop stalking us after you and him broke up," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"He's still a Ravens fan, I guess.."

"No, he isn't, Haley, there has to be a catch to his unpleasant visit and I'm—"

"Not going to do anything about it," Haley interrupted, "It's fine, Brooke. He's here and I'll just have to deal with it."

Brooke turned to me and I just shrugged. I wasn't one to get into Chris Keller's business even though I hated the guts out of him.

"Are you fine?" I asked Haley. She leant her head down against the bus seat so I could tell that she felt bothered.

"I thought I saw the last of him," she confessed.

"He can't hurt you anymore, Hales."

She tilt her head to face me and I saw a soothed grin form on her face, "I know," she said in a hushed tone, "I'm starting to not worry about him."

I leant my head back and winked at her for reassurance. She'll be fine with me. I know she will.

* * *

When we got to the hotel, I got a room to myself. The basketball team had to room with someone else on the team and the same went with the cheerleaders, so that left me with the spare room.

It was 11:27 when I had met up with Brooke and Haley down in the lobby. We would be in fourth period right now.

"We should grab a bite to eat before the game," Brooke said, rubbing her belly through her cheer uniform.

Haley stuck her arm out and grabbed my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. It felt right and it felt comfortable. I loved these little things.

We ate at a nearby hotdog stand. I enjoyed it because the hotdog stand had a bunch of different snacks and I loved snacks.

I bought a small box of Crackerjack popcorn snacks. It was my favorite snack and I always look forward to seeing what little prize I got from each box.

"You ready to go?" Brooke asked me.

I nodded, opening the Crackerjacks. The surprise was already at the top, in a small square packet. I figured it was probably another henna tattoo, but as I ripped it open, I pulled out a colorful charm bracelet.

Haley giggled, seeing my thoughtless facial expression, "That's cute. It's totally your style," she teased.

I fingered it with my index finger and my thumb, and lifted Haley's hand up, pushing the bracelet onto her wrist.

"For you."

She restrained herself from grinning with the corners of her mouth. It's as if she were blushing. It fit her wrist perfectly, as if it were made for her.

"Don't say I never gave you anything."

I grinned and saw a warm-hearted spark in Brooke's eyes as she watched Haley and I.

"You're such a loser, Nathan," she said with a cool grin. She nodded as she saw Haley once again intertwine her fingers with mine, "I was starting to worry that you lost that about yourself."


End file.
